


Jughead and Archie friendship prompts!

by Fiazco



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiazco/pseuds/Fiazco
Summary: Leave prompts for Jughead and Archie friendship fics and one shots. No slash. Angst, hurt/comfort, sicfics etc prompts.





	Jughead and Archie friendship prompts!

Hello homo sapiens  
I am starting this new account and I was wondering if some of you could leave me some Archie and Jughead friendship and family related prompts.   
If you have any of those please DM or leave your suggestions in the comments section.

PS. I am planning to pen down the series as the novel Jughead is writing. Do tell me if anyone would be interested in reading that!

All the love   
FiaZcO

**Author's Note:**

> Do kudos, comment & subscribe!  
> My imstagram is fiazco13  
> And my DM's are always open!


End file.
